


Old Friend (Or Foe?)

by OwlMatik



Series: VKaz Spirits AU [2]
Category: Metal Gear, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMatik/pseuds/OwlMatik
Summary: Kaz drags the Medic out of the medbay onto an adventure and things don't go as planned





	Old Friend (Or Foe?)

Medic began to settle in at base camp soon after he fully recovered, setting up his own medbay at the base, which really was just a tent with a desk, a small bed and a few medical supplies but it was the best he could do in such a short period of time

Miller had offered him to join the other spirits and fighters on the search for more spirits to rescue. Even though he was more than capable of fighting, he chose to stay in base and help around there, his past life was filled with so much combat, now he'd just rather be a normal medic

Now he was just cleaning his supplies, trying to keep himself busy. Until he heard familiar footsteps coming towards the tent.

Kaz entered the tent, Medic seemed surprised as they had left only a few hours ago, but he was happy to see him back. "Hey... you busy?" Miller asked

"Not really, just cleaning some stuff, nothing too important"

"Good. I wanted to talk to you" Kaz took a seat in one of the chairs, Medic tilted his head, unsure of what he wanted to talk about "Listen... you've been spending all day here ever since you got here"

Oh, that "Well... someone's gottta run the place, right?"

"I guess but... maybe you should take a small break. It wouldn't hurt anyone-"

Medic chuckled "Yeah, like you're one to talk" He remembered the MSF days, Miller would always be overworking himself to the point of extreme exhaustion. Medic wasn't much better, but all those cups of coffee really helped him

"As I was saying, I was thinking we could go out for a while, just the two of us" Medic liked how that sounded, just thinking about it made him happy

"Well..." Kaz waited for an answer "Sure...? I guess I could use a bit of fresh air" Kaz smiled and grabbed his hand

"Great! Let's get going then" Medic had no time to protest and Kaz dragged him out of the tent  
\--------  
It was impressive how Miller had everything set up for them already, basically just waiting for Medic to say yes

And here they were, having a picnic, right where they had reunited a few days ago  
"I remember this place...! You and the others kicked my ass here, how romantic" Medic said as he laughed, teasing Kaz

Kaz blushed lightly and simply laughed "Well... it's still a nice place, can't deny that"

"That much is true..." Medic looked at his surroundings, it truly was a nice change from their past days in Mother Base

And so they kept on with their small picnic, catching up with each other, as if only a few months had passed since they last had seen the other.

“…And… here I am, truth be told, it’s a little weird being like this again… I’m not used to my face looking like this“ The Medic scratched the back of his neck

“Well… whatever you look like… you’ll still be V to me, and that’s what matters” Kaz placed a small kiss on Medic’s cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

Their moment had been cut short by a noise coming from a bush nearby, were they being followed? This sent them to a panic, making them immediately stand up and look around

They’d get their answers soon after, when a puppet fighter emerged from said bush, Fox. Though this one was… weird, to say the least- was he holding two guns?

“How do you like my guns, Snake?” Although that was Fox’s voice, both men knew who was behind all of this

Ocelot.

The puppet fighter wasted no time in approaching them, making use of the fighter’s incredible speed to separate the Medic and Kaz.

The usually calm Medic was filled with rage, knowing that him, the man who had ruined his life was also here, made something snap within him, going on an all-out offense towards the fighter

'Fox' swiftly dodged the Medic’s attacks, occasionally taunting him, damn Ocelot.

Eventually, the fighter grew bored of playing around with his prey, he stopped behind the Medic and went for a strong kick towards him

Medic had barely any time to react to the kick, but that didn’t matter, before he could do anything about it, Kaz pushed him out of the way, taking the extremely strong hit for him.

“Kaz!” Medic ran towards him, but stopped when he felt a laser from the fighter’s gun hit his back. Hissing in pain, he kept walking towards him, only to be tackled by the fighter

‘Fox’ pinned the Medic, holding his gun up to his neck “Any last words?” The fighter laughed at Medic and Kaz’s defeat

Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Medic yelled and pushed the fighter off of him, standing up once more, and his exhaustion being made apparent by his constant panting. The Medic’s body began glowing, the same way blinding light that appeared when his spirit had been freed by Kaz and his team, and once the light had banished, the Medic was no more. In his place stood Venom Snake and D-Dog

Kaz couldn’t believe what had just happened. And Venom was just as surprised.

The fighter distanced himself from Venom and began shooting at him, the lasers barely making any damage to the sneaking suit protecting Venom

Venom whistled and pointed at Ocelot, D-Dog lunged at the fighter, disarming him completely from his gadgets and guns. “Eat this!” Venom pointed his prosthetic at the distracted fighter and fired

Before he could react, the fighter had been knocked out by Venom’s rocket arm, courtesy of the R&D Team. The puppet’s body dissolved, leaving behind Ocelot’s unconscious body

Kaz could feel himself be picked up, he opened his eyes and saw Venom’s eye looking at him “… V…?”

“Don’t worry… I may not look like one, but I’m still a Medic” V chuckled and winked (although it was hard to tell with the eyepatch on) at Kaz, who held on to him, smiling, as he walked back to camp. 

Meanwhile, D-Dog dragged Ocelot’s body right behind them  
\----  
By the time they were back at base camp, Ocelot had already woken up and Kaz was back on his feet again, it had been quite an eventful afternoon for the trio

The spirits and fighters were glad to see their commander safe and sound, though that didn’t stop one of the younger fighters from asking the obvious questions

“Who’s that? And where’s Mr. Medic?” A young boy with a red cap asked

“Hm… why don’t we let our new friend explain that one, eh?” Venom said as he glared at Ocelot and smiled

“Well… it’s kind of a long story-“ Ocelot looked nervous, to say the least. 

While Ocelot told the story, Venom, and Kaz went back to the medbay tent to get patched up and catch up on some well deserved rest, D-Dog followed right behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> :D I hope you liked it! I'm still kinda new to this whole writing thing so bear with me please gdkjgfd
> 
> Thanks for reading, y'all! ;D


End file.
